I'll meet you in the rye
by A P H R O D l T E
Summary: Chapter one: Ciel and Alois live in modern day Manhattan, New York. When Alois wins a large amount of money from a local contest he forces Ciel to come along with him to have a crazy Mexican adventure in the big city, somewhat like catcher in the rye


**I'll Meet You In The Rye**

**chapter one:** my aunt is such a whore

**OKAY! welcome to my first fic *throws confetti in your face* :D**

**Since i have some really crazy/fucked up ideas that i REALLY need to let out for this pairing- i'll be making more chapters!**

**But i need reviews for that to happen. Since there would be no point in doing this if this just sat here taking up space and not getting any feedback :/**

**Really.**

**I could just quit this now and go play outside.**

**so please review.**

**okay, let me stfu now so ya'll can read. C:**

**This goes out to my bestie!**

**since we both love this anime.**

**XOXO**

**

* * *

**

"OH CIEEEL SWEETIE!" auntie red sang.

"dont tell me, another date?" Ciel asked blankly staring at the TV. NCIS was on and he didnt really care about who his aunt was fucking this time.

"Yes!, did you know hes a doctor?-anyway would you do me a favor and sleep over Alois's house tonight?...i might bring my date over later with some of his friends to um...tear up my carpet for me" she smiled deviously from the kitchen.

"You dont have to lie to me...i already know about the sex parties" Ciel stated. His eye sort of twitched.

"Sex parties?..!" His aunt faked a surprised gasp. "What kind of guardian do you think i am?"

Ciel really didn't want to answer that. At least not now while NCIS was on.

"Besides Alois is still at the group home remember?"

Auntie red pouted. "This is why i suggested you find _other_ friends dear"

Ciel wanted to say something about his aunt being a cheap whore that never bought enough sweets. But he didn't because it was 'Ciel time' now and he didnt want to screw that up by fighting with his aunt...again.

"mhm" he just said forking a peice of cake in his mouth.

While his aunt left the kitchen to go get her purse and such ciel started thinking about where he would go tonight. The absoloute LAST thing he wanted was to spend the night with his ADD (or HIV) positive friend Alois Trancy.

He suddenly remembered the homework he had been asigned on friday. Maybe doing some work would bring an idea to mind. He started heading to his room to pick up his bag when his phone started to vibrate.

someone had sent him a text.

he picked up his iphone and scrolled down.

"Alois..." he sighed. He decided to read it anyway.

the message read:

"CIEEEELLLLL! :D"

No way in bloody hell was he going to deal with Alois today-Even if he had no place to go tonight.

But there really was no reason to worry actually. Alois's tendencies of sneaking out of the group home to go see Ciel had finally caught up with him. If he went outside at this time he would be in big trouble.

The reason why he was sent to a group home was because his uncle Claude didnt want shit to do with him anymore, his parents died a couple of years back and Claude disliked taking care of a horney teenager. That and because he was a little...Not right in the head. He gauged out his teacher-Miss Hannahs eye and was sent to a mental hospital to be psycho-analized or whatever. Thus leading to the group home and therapy every tuesday and thurday.

Alois very much annoyed him, But he sort of felt bad for him in a way. They were both left as orphans from their parents deaths so he could relate to him. He would just never say it out loud though...The fact that he actually somewhat _cared_ about him that is. Alois was never given any love. Never less he was still a happy go lucky brat.

_'Seeing him happy would be less annoying than seeing him depressed'_ Ciel thought.

But today he just wanted to be alone.

His phone went off again but he ignored it knowing it was most likely stupid Alois trying to get his attention.

When Ciel walked into his room he could hear all the annoying noises of the city. Honestly New York was such an annoying place to live-especially here in Manhatten. It was very odd though, he didnt remember opening his window. The AC was on full blast so there was no need.

Auntie red worked for a pretty big fashion industry so she and Ciel were pretty well off. Their apartment was luxurious and hugely sized, So she made sure Ciel got a large room with a queen sized bed as well. But his aunt never comes in his room for any reason (except that one time when she asked him if he had any comdoms on him. obviously she got a very pissed off response from the young boy and he kicked her out of his room ASAP) and he hasnt been in it today since this morning.

he was just about to ask his whore-ish aunt about it when two hands grabbed his stomach and hot air was breathed onto his face by an intruder.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEL~!" Alois whined while attempting to forcibly ride him piggy-back style.

"ALOIS?...!" Ciel gasped.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" he shouted while trying to push the blonde off.

he paused, Still struggling with the heavy load on his back.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?...!" he lived on the third floor and he obviously did not let alois in through the main entrance.

Ciel finally managed to pull the boy off by raising his body up and flinging him onto the bed. Alois giggled when he hit the soft matress. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue slim-fit 'Millionaires' band T-shirt that read: 'just got paid lets get laid'

"I climbed through the window daddykins~!" Alois sprang up giving Ciel a _very_ flirtatious grin.

"Dont call me that" Ciels eye twitched.

"And how did you _climb_ through my window?, you do know i live on the t-"

Alois cut him off.

"My roomie lent me his rock climbing kit-and i really hated being in that fucking group home-so i used it to get to your window and climb in!" Alois said with excitement.

Nothing could keep him from Ciel. He was so close to turning him gay too. After just a few nights alone with his best friend-he would be completely his. Every weekend his aunt goes out to have fun so he takes it as an excellent opportunity to sexually harrass Ciel every now and again.

"They're going to find out you're gone sooner or later" Ciel stared down at the oblivious blonde, crossing his arms in a slighty pissed off fashion.

Alois thought Ciel was just so fucking adorable when he was pissed. He stared at him like a piece of meat for a while until Ciel snapped him out of the kinky day dream he was about to have.

"ALOIS!"

"-huh?...wha?" Alois blinked.

"OH!-i got that taken care of" Alois grinned like a pedophile. "My roomie's covering for me-so we can have the whole night to ourselves!... so i can tap that sweet a-"

"ALOIS DARLING~!" a flash of red hair zoomed past Ciel interrupting whatever disturbing thing that was about to come out of Alois's mouth.

Auntie red squeezed Alois while Alois squeezed her back.

And so the hugging-'i havent seen you in so long!'- fest began.

"What a perfect surprise Alois!-Ciel was just about to call you!" Auntie red beamed as she let go of the blonde.

Ciel gave his aunt what could be described as an 'i'll kill you' glare.

This excited Alois even further "oh really?" he gave another _look_ to his friend.

Ciel gave the same treatment to Alois. Alois just gave him a wink.

"Ciel i left more than enough money on the counter for take out, so you-" Ciels aunt began

"but _where_ will _we_ be staying?" Ciel glared again, crossing his arms. the LAST thing he wanted on top of Alois being here was him being here while his aunt did NR-18 rated stuff with a bunch of men in their living room at 1AM.

"Call up Justin, he's here isnt he?" she said adjusting her bra under her strapless red dress. she always wore red-even to weddings and funerals. It really did disturb Ciel quite a bit.

"Fine" he sighed.

Alois started getting excited again. Ciel was in for a rough night-hopefully not _literally_.

"Okay loves, Bye bye~!" she said after she tucked a twenty dollar bill into her bra and twitched out Ciels bedroom door.

_'...my aunt is such a whore' _ Ciel thought bitterly.

"urgh...i guess i have to call justin" Ciel said to no one in particular while picking up his phone to dial the number.

Alois was quiet.

Ciel frantically looked around his room to search for his friend. Alois should never be quiet-if he is then something is horribly wrong. Which meant bad news for Ciel.

Finally he found him sitting on his floor and rumaging through his bag-Apparently he brought his stuff with him too-he seemed to be very focused on finding something in it. Ciel was relived that he wasnt up to anything stupid again so he decided to let him be.

The other line rang for a while then someone finally picked up.

_"HAY HAY HAY!" _

From the other line Ciel could hear loud party music. This wasn't justin. But he recognized the voice anyway.

"hello?-Ash?...!"

_"OH! sup' Ciel" _Ash said quite ghetto-ishly while Alois started humming some song- wiggling his butt side to side. He pulled out a big stuffed giraffe and some juice boxes from his overly stuffed back-pack.

_"-hey can you hold on a minute?, I'm about to try to start a fire with my-"_

ciel cut him off. He was losing patience fast especially with alois about to do god knows what in his room.

"PUT. JUSTIN. ON" he said trying not to break his phone.

_"M-Mkay. Chill..chill"_ Ash said obviously very itimidated.

He heard the other end pause only for a second.

_"HEY WAIT!" _

"huh?"

_"i heard you're dating lizzy-Shit! is that true?"_ Ash asked excitedly.

Crap. he hoped Alois didnt hear that.

he looked at his friend-he was still digging through his bag.

"yes-i am b-" Ciel whispered harshly into the phone.

_"OH SHIT...!"_ Ash started cracking up on the other line.

Ciel waited while justins cousin burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

But every time he would stop his obnoxious laughter he would start again...and again. Right until he probably started gagging, which Ciel could perfectly hear through his phone.

"Ash i-" Ciel began, wanting to go downstairs right now to smack the hell out of him.

_"YO JUSTIN!-CIEL SAYS HE HAS A _GIRLFRIEND_!...!" _ Ash started laughing hysterically into the phone again.

The other line was silent for a while. He probably went to go get Justin. Finally. He can go smack the crap out of Ash later when he and Alois go downstairs.

He waited.

The annoying frat-boy laughter was back- but this time three times stronger.

_"H-HOLY SHIT MAN..!"_ Ash said sounding like he was dying. Was him actually dating somebody really _this_ funny?

_"OH MY MAN,CIEL!..! JUSTIN HASNT CRACKED A SMILE IN THREE YEARS-AND __**HE IS **_**LITERALLY LOSING- HIS- SHIT!**_"_ Ash boomed hysterically.

Ciel almost gasped when he heard another fit of very LOUD laughter in the background. He was seriously pissed now. Justin was one of those very nervous depressed guys that barely showed any emotion-and of all times to laugh like a fucking idiot in front of everyone-he picks now.

Ciel waited while his blood pressure rosed. They were STILL _both _laughing like fucking idiots.

He slammed his finger onto the screen ending the call.

"...assholes" he muttered to himself. He took all that as a 'yes' for him and Alois to stay the night.

He was about to check on said friend when two arms snaked around his stomach and hot air was blown right onto his neck making the hairs on it stand up. Alois breathed on him quite obnoxiously, making deep off key exhaling noises everytime he blew hot air on his friend. He would always do things like this, One time when Ciel was making a sandwich in the kitchen-alone-Alois had decided to sneak up on him and breathe on his neck like one of those psycho killers from slasher movies. Instictively Ciel did what he did best when someone was about to attempt to kill him: scream like a girl and kick the offender in the nuts. Alois was sore (and somewhat turned on) for a week.

"Alois get off me" Ciel just said plainly. If he didnt react to him this time maybe he would give up and go play with himself somewhere else.

"But i brought you a present daddykins..." Alois pouted pressing his chin on the dark-haired boys shoulder. It was way too heavy-Alois purposely meant to annoy him by putting ALL his weight down on him. Ciel jerked his shoulders away.

Alois took this as his chance and quickly pulled Ciel's wrists to his back while hooking something around both of them. They felt kind of fuzzy and steely and they made a _'click' _when something on them snapped on.

Ciel tried to bring his hands to the front to see what alois had done-but they were hooked together.

_'Handcuffs...?'_ Ciel thought trying to ignore the racing thoughts in his head.

"Alois-"

The older and taller blonde boy quickly licked the shorter ones lips before picking him bridal style to fling he and himself against the queen sized bed.

Ciel's head fell hard against the soft pillow while he tried to break his hands free. Ciel opened his eyes to find Alois straddling him while holding both his cheeks.

Alois's baby blues sparkled and a smirk graced his face. He knew that smirk too well.

"Alois if you even think about that-i swear i will thrash you" Ciel said as calmly and menacingly as he could.

He never showed it but Alois made him nervous sometimes, especially at times like this where he just stared at him with that look on his face. He wasnt used to boys-he only just recently found out that he sort of had feelings for them too...along with girls. Alois had been wanting to change that for weeks, but Ciel didnt want to get any deeper into this 'homosexual' thing. Honestly it really did scare him-embarrass him mostly. So he just let his fear and embarrassment turn to anger-but that never kept Alois away.

"Aww...you look so hot when you blush like that" Alois breathed into his ear.

Shit. His cheeks burned up as soon as the words tickled his skin.

Alois started caressing Ciel's cheek with one of his thumbs and watched the red burn up on his face. God, he was so adorable when he tried to hide shit.

He waited a while, watching the younger boys reaction. He never met his eyes and he kept fidgeting underneath him. He had an idea.

And in a flash Alois's expression turned from devious and grown to playful and baby-ish.

"Hey Ciel!-lets fuck!" Alois blurted while putting all his weight on Ciel...AGAIN.

"No. Get off me. Now" Ciel closed his eyes, He couldnt give anything away if he couldnt look at him.

Then thats when the off-key and purposely played-on loud moaning started.

**"OOHHH CIEEEEEEEL!-YEAH KEEP AT IT!" **Alois groaned. Ciel snapped his eyes open and blushed. He was way too loud.

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP ALOIS...!" Ciel almost squeaked like a girl again. Thankfully his voice came out as some-what strong.

Alois thrusted his head back like they were actually doing the deed.

**"YEAH BABY!-TALK DIRTY TO ME OOOHHH!" **

"S-SHUT UP!-JUSTIN AND ASH ARE-" he tried to push his friend off him but since he couldnt use his hands he had to make due with his torso-Alois took this the wrong way and continued on.

**"WOOO!-RIDE MY DICK LIKE A RODEO!" **Alois started grinding on Ciel as well while swinging an imaginary rope and smacking his butt like he was some kind of live-stock.

**"OH YEAH PUT IT **_**ALL **_**IN YOUR MOUTH...!" **The blonde nuzzled his face into Ciels neck and moaned loudly.

Ciel was so close to attempting murder.

"ALOIS I SWEAR I WILL_ BURN_ _ALL _YOUR TEDDY-GIRAFFES" Alois had a fetish for them. " AND LAUGH IF-" Ciel began while still struggling under the boy on him.

**"I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD, I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP~!-I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY, I WANNA TASTE YOU SWEET~!" **Alois started to sing his horrible kinky band music.

Seeing that Ciel had enough embarrasment, He stopped rocking on him and quickly moved his lips to his so the boy under him wouldnt try to fight him off.

Ciel continued struggling while Alois licked his lips, forcing his tounge into his mouth. This continued for a while until Ciel had decided to give him what he wanted.

Alois took both cheeks into his hands while passionately swirling his tounge around Ciels mouth as his member played along as well. Ciels body laid motionless under the older boy. There was nothing much left to do but lay here and play along until it would be over. Alois moved his hands onto his hair and clenched the dark locks in his hands and moaned. He kind of enjoyed it though-especially when Alois started using more force. He hungrily mashed his mouth against his, letting out loud moans every now and again. Ciel swore his mind was somewhere high when Alois started grinding his groin against his.

This was too much-As much as he hated Alois and his cockyness he started getting into it as well. He wanted this. That was all. When you really _wanted_ something nothing could stop you-not even fear. Truthfully he really loved how forward Alois was being-this way he didnt have to ask for anything embarrasing.

Alois's body fell limp on ciels and the smaller boy clutched onto his mates back while finally getting into the heat of the moment. He mashed his lips against his just like Alois had. Saliva seeped off their mouths and down ciels cheek.

Finally after what seemed like hours they broke apart, panting hard. Alois had his face in ciels neck while Ciel just stared at the cieling trying to put all his jumbled thoughts together.

"...so hot" he whispered into his younger friends neck and squeezed his hand.

Then that was the exact moment Ciels whole world turned into a living hell.

**"OH MY GOD!-CIEL!" **

Auntie red burst into the room with a horrified look on her face. Both boys turned their heads her way, astonished.

"i was just downstairs...!" Both boys expressions turned to shock.

"-Justin and Ash were passed out on the floor-what the hell was so funny...?"

The dark-haired boy's expression turned grave. Ciel wanted to set the whole building on fire.

He was really getting tired of this whole 'i have a girlfriend' thing. What was so hard to belive about _him_ having a girlfriend? Its not like girls didnt like him-He just found most of them quite annoying. Lizzy wasnt exactly entirely different-but better at least. She just had this bright cheery attitude that some-what had a better effect on his mood everyday.

For YEARS his family (irresponcible aunt) and friends (the two douchebags that live downstairs in the next luxury apartment) had teased him about never having a date, and year after year it would pile up on his nerves. It pissed him off. It pissed him off so much that he blew his own spot trying to prove those people-mainly his aunt-wrong.

"**NOTHING** IS FUNNY !" Ciel sat up and boomed.

"there is_**NOTHING**_funny about me having a girlfriend!"

Auntie red bursted into the same off-key hysterical laughter that he had heard over the phone not too long ago.

"O-OH MY GOD!...!" Auntie red looked like she was having trouble keeping herself togther. She laughed hard using Ciel's door-knob for support.

Ciels face twisted in anger-But then realizing what he had just done-His facial expression turned into pure dread.

Alois turned to him slowly with a smirk on his face.

His smile said one thing but his eyes said something else-something bad, something _very_ bad. Ciel almost choked on his frantic breathing patterns when he realized he was still wearing Alois's hand-cuffs.

"...Ciel, how about we play a game...?" Alois said with that same dangerous look in his eye. He held Ciels chin alomst _too_ firmly.

Auntie red hadnt noticed anything since she was busy holding her stomach while losing her grip on the door knob-probably in pain from the insane laughing fit she had to endure. She had finally understood what made the two boys downstairs lay sprawled on their living room rugs-obvious unconscious.

Ciel gulped hard.

_'...My aunt is such a whore'_


End file.
